Christmas Missions
by Nejko
Summary: Sakura and Itachi enjoy their usual Christmas Eve. Which involves casting a Genjustu over their living room to keep the children from stealing their presents. Non-massacre AU, Fluff, One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

So this is a small piece of Christmas-fluff. Everyone is OOC, but I hope it's any good :)

* * *

Sakura watched the snow dance in the air. Big, chunky flocks were twisting with every tiny surge of wind, creating patterns in a chaotic choreography. Falling in the dark, they were illuminated by colourful fairy lights hanging on the Christmas tree, that stood in the corner of the living room. She opened the old window and reached outside with her hand, catching a few of the icy stars in her palm, watching others slip through her fingers and land on the ground where a thick layer of snow had already gathered. It was silent, as if the snowflakes created a barrier that shut them off the rest of the world, leaving only peace and calm.

Strong arms slung around her waist and came to rest on her stomach. She could feel a chin resting atop of her head and her chest tightened with warmth, a smile formed on her lips, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. She twisted around in her husband's embrace and stared into deep onyx eyes, wearing a concerned frown.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked in his deep voice, tightening his hold on the small of her back.

Sakura just shook hear head and lifted her hand to wipe away her tears. Itachi beat her to it though, and gently picked away each tear she shed. She stood up on her toes, wrapped her arms around him and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, then snuggled into the crane of his neck.

"I'm just so happy, you know?", she mumble against his skin.

Itachi took a moment to just stand there and feel her breath, her heartbeat and just simply _her_ against him. A smile tugged on his lips as he began to stroke her hair in a calming way. Every time she did something like that, he was reminded of how he would be alone in the past, seemingly uncaring and distant from everything, and how different his life was now. How she saw right through his façade the very first time she met him and how she still did that everyday. He, the supposedly cold elite shinobi, was unable to hide anything from her and relished in the feeling of being understood.

Most of the village still wondered how he was able to keep such a vibrant and lively woman by his side, but once people saw him together with his little family, they quickly realised that his stoic façade was just that. A façade, melting the moment he was in the presence of family, that was then replaced with a tiny smile, changing the air around him and never failed to comfort his loved ones. Again, he tightened his hold on Sakura and pressed a kiss on her hair, taking in her scent that he wouldn't want to miss a day in his life again.

"Me too, love."

For a long time, they remained like that, only separating to sit on the broad couch in front of the fireplace. Sakura cuddled up to Itachi's shoulder, sighing contentedly. The fire inside of the big chimney threw a warm light upon the room, creating shadowy patterns on the every surface. She let her eyes wander around, finally landing on the presents that lay neatly wrapped under the bright Christmas tree.

"Well have to stay up this year too, huh?" Sakura finally spoke quietly with a smile. "Hn.", even using the monosyllabic expression, Itachi's amusement was clearly conveyed. "They've gotten better at sneaking. We might actually have to pay attention." He added, making Sakura laugh.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast, don't you think? Last time I checked they were still little babies crawling around and destroying everything they could get their hands on." she reminisced. "They definitely don't behave like typical Uchiha children. Except for their talent as shinobi maybe."

"They are quite lively.", Itachi said, "Just like you, actually." He started to softly stroke her hair. Sakura almost purred and leaned into his touch. "What are they doing right now?" she asked, her voice small and contended.

"They're planning apparently. Haruki is pacing in his room, and Suzume is tapping the rhythm of the song, you taught her yesterday, on the floor. They've really improved, last year they just stormed in here." Itachi noted. Sakura still found his skills astonishing, but they've had a price. He hardly had any childhood, with all the training and missions that started way too early in his life.

That's why, when Haruki was born nine years ago, Itachi swore that his children would have a normal childhood and that whatever path they chose, he would always support them. And Sakura agreed full-heartedly. If they wanted to learn how to be a shinobi, they would teach them. But anything else they would want to do would be fine with Itachi and Sakura.

The Uchiha clan elders weren't as happy about it. But Itachi made his clear his decision was final by moving into a medium-sized house in the forest surrounding the central village. Still, they held close contact with his family and frequently visited them. Sakura and Itachi never had problems to find a baby-sitter. Haruki and Suzume adored their relatives and were adored by most of them in return.

Itachi watched Sakura's sleepy form. Her eyes were closed, her breathing go more even by the second and every so often, a yawn would disturb the up-and-down movement of her chest. She had a hard week at the hospital, trying to finish her paperwork before Christmas to spend it with her family. She was nodding of already and the stopped caressing her hair as to not disturb her. But Sakura had other plans, for she held his hand in place. "Don't stop." she commanded. Itachi laughed, a quiet rumble inside his chest, and took up his task again. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "Hmm, I love you." she whispered and Itachi chuckled.

* * *

After a while, Itachi stirred.

"They're moving now. Let's see if they can detect my genjutsu. Since they both detected it last year, it's stronger now" Itachi said. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Probably not yet. But I swear in three years we have to think of a new way to guard the presents. Maybe lay some traps?"

"That could work. I'll think of some easier ones.", Itachi definitely had fun hindering his children to get their presents before Christmas. Every year he would come up with something new to distract, divert or catch them before they could get to the Christmas tree.

Now, Sakura too could hear their small feet tapping down the stairs. Suzume, with her five years was louder than Haruki, who did a good job being silent.

"The genjutsu will lead them directly to us, so we don't have to get up." Itachi whispered into Sakura's ear. She grinned, this would be fun to watch.

Apparently, they planned for Suzume to be a decoy. She came in directly, sneaking up to what she saw as a Christmas tree, that in reality were Itachi and Sakura sitting on the couch. She pretended to be subtle, but her whole demeanour screamed 'notice me!'. It was cute to see her like this, Sakura could tell she had a lot of fun.

When she stood in front of them, Itachi dispelled the genjustu and smiled at his shocked daughter. She pouted, realising she was caught, but then her face lit up as if she remembered something. Quickly, or as quickly as a five-year old could, she did some hand signs and smoke erupted around them. Her delighted laugh filled the air, as Itachi snatched her up into his lap and held her there.

Meanwhile, Haruki had successfully dispelled the genjutsu himself and used the distraction the smoke brought to grab a present from under the tree and was just on his way out, when his father's voice tore through the air.

"Haruki." Itachi began, and his son stilled in his motions to stare at him and wait for the next move his father made. Running was out if question, he had to think of something, and fast. But what Itachi said next caught him by surprise.

"Don't you want to join us?" Itachi asked with a smile. Haruki looked at the scene unfolding before him. His parents sitting cosily on the couch, Suzume already snuggling into Itachi's chest. He hesitated and weighted his options. Winning and being alone with his present, that he would get the next day anyway, or staying and admitting defeat.

After a moment, he grudgingly turned around, put the present back under the tree and walked over to the couch, climbing into his mother's arms.

"You're mean." He pouted adorably and cuddled into his mother. Sakura and Itachi couldn't help but laugh at how adorable their children were and Itachi lightly poked Haruki's forehead.

"We know, honey. But we love you. Both of you." Sakura said, kissing him on the head.

In moments like this, Itachi would forget every bad thing that happened to him, focusing only on the present. Watching his son and wife falling asleep at his side and his daughter using his chest as a pillow, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

And that was truly all he could wish for.

* * *

**AN: **Yay, I can finally upload this! I really wanted to write something happy involving Christmas. It turned out kind of cheesy, but I thought it's cute.^^

Please tell me what you think or if you found any mistakes! :)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
